Silver Demon
by Reika-Hell-Flower
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Logue Town, working with Major Smoker even though she's not a Marine. She holds two Katanas and a deep aversion to pirates... what is hidden behind those striking golden eyes?...
1. Chapter 1 - Miss Kuragari

_**(The story starts at chapter 97 of the original Manga, so read up to that point to know what happened so far)**_

* * *

Standing outside the Marine Base at Logue Town were two Marines, whose eyes were barely visible underneath the shadow of their caps. Despite this, they were paying attention to their surroundings to make sure no suspicious person got too close. As soon as steps were heard walking towards them, they straightened themselves and their hands twitched towards their shotguns.

The person walking towards them showed no fear or apprehension and kept going. Long silver hair in twin tails could be seen dancing in the wind.

"Ah! Could it be...?" one of the Marines gasped. The other Marine had his mouth slightly open, as if he had also recognized the person in front of them.

The girl stopped in front of them with her hands on her hips. Sharp golden eyes glared at them.

"Were you going to shoot me?" she asked in a threatening whisper.

"N-no, miss! We didn't recognize you from far away! We're sorry..."

The sunlight lit her face. She had long silver hair that went down past her waist, tied in twintails, bushy at top but straight as it went down **(see a picture of Utau Hoshina for reference of how her twintails are).** She had parted bangs and sharp golden eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black lace corset-shaped halter top with six small chains at the front, a black short skirt with a zipper on each side, black tights, black gloves above her elbows and black high heeled Goth laced knee length boots. On her waist there was a belt with two Katanas.

"... Miss Kuragari!" the Marine concluded, saluting her.

"That's fine," she grunted. "Is Smoker-sempai here?"

"Yes, Miss! He's upstairs, in his office," the Marine informed, as Miss Kuragari followed his directions up the stairs.

The girl was about to reach the door when a shout was heard.

"TASHIGI HASN'T COME BACK, YET?"

The girl closed her eyes with a smirk. That voice was unmistakable.

"She said that she would go to the weapons shop," a Marine inside the office informed to the angry man that shouted, while saluting.

The man was engulfed in darkness, though a large cigarette could be seen in his mouth.

"Has she realized how long she takes to do that?" the man growled. "I've received the report that pirates are in this town! Just go and get her back here!"

"Yes, Major Smoker!" the Marine said, running off to get Tashigi and passing right by the silver haired girl.

Major Smoker leaned back on his chair, revealing another large cigarette on his mouth. Somehow, the man could smoke two cigarettes at the same time. "She is a shame to the Marine," he sighed.

"Well that is not a nice thing to say..." the silver haired girl commented, smirking as she leaned on the door.

* * *

_**(To be continued ~ hope you like it so far)**_

_**This is how "Miss" Kuragari voice sounds like –**_

/watch?v=i9TNCNRo6tU&feature=autoplay&list=PLAEC30F3197089028&lf=results_video&playnext=1

It's the voice from 0:38 to 1:08.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Execution Place

"THERE'S AN EMERGENCY, SIR! MAJOR SMOKER!"

At the Marine Base, a Marine officer ran up the stairs shouting about an emergency.

It had been and eventful day at Logue Town and the most recent events forced him to call for the help of his superior, who was now trying to make a tower with stones, while a silver haired girl previously referred to as "Miss Kuragari" watched with a smirk.

Clearly she was expecting the tower to collapse at any minute – which it did.

As soon as the screaming Marine officer opened the door, saying "Pirates are creating a chaos at the execution place!" the stones fell all across the table.

The man looked at the Marine officer with a dark expression, two large cigarettes emerging from his mouth. The Marine officer could only stutter the word "emergency" with cold sweat running through his face, fearing the punishment for distracting his boss. Though, the man didn't seem to be in the mood for punishment, as he simply stood up and put on his coat sighing.

"I am not successful again even though I was very careful this time," he said.

The girl stood up after him still smirking. "Well that settles it. I still hold the record. 35 stones. Forever unbeatable," she stated, throwing one of her twintails back proudly.

Smoker grunted something inaudible and then added "Whatever, kid. I have my own style, don't you think so?"

A small vein mark emerged on the side of the girl's head.

"Kid?" she repeated, her lip twitching. "I have long gone stopped being a kid, you know?"

Smoker laughed and patted her head. "Not to me, you haven't. You'll always be little Alexa," he stated.

The girl called Alexa looked up at him darkly and then averted her eyes.

"You should be more careful about touching me," she said in a low almost whispered voice.

To anyone it would have sound as a threat, but Smoker seemed to see it otherwise. He simply looked at her for a moment and removed his hand.

"Uh? The head is fine, isn't it? Anyway, you got your reward for the pirates you caught. Shouldn't you get going?" he asked.

Alexa nodded towards the Marine. "Sounds like you have trouble. I should stick around and help."

"Oh, yeah. What did you say is happening?" Smoker asked the Marine, walking out the door with Alexa behind him.

The Marine saluted and followed them, stuttering again. "Err… it's…"

"Chaos. Pirates. Execution place," Alexa explained.

"Oh! I remember now. Order some Marines to go to the port, and the Second Unit to close all the roads that lead to the Execution Place and order the rest of them to prepare to shoot there," Smoker ordered casually.

As they left the Marine Base, a little girl bumped into Smoker's leg, her ice-cream being completely splattered on his pants.

The girl's father froze in shock, fearing the worst for his daughter. "MAJOR SMOKER! I am very sorry for my daughter!" he apologized.

Smoker looked down at the girl for a bit and then patted her head, giving her some money. "I am sorry little girl. Here is some money. Go and buy a 5 leveled ice-cream this time," he said.

"Pff. What a big softie," Alexa teased, smirking at him, as the girl's father apologized to him once again.

"Shut it, kid," Smoker grunted.

"Smoker-san! Sorry that I am late!" a girl in the distance called out, running towards them while carrying a katana.

"Where have you been!?" Smoker yelled.

"Sorry, I will get dressed soon," the girl said, getting her coat from a corporal who brought it. She was Tashigi, the one Smoker had called a "shame to the Marines" before. She looked nervous for some reason and smiled awkwardly.

"My legs are still shaking!" she added after putting on her coat.

"Hm. Maybe because you're still a weakling?" Alexa grunted behind her, with her arms crossed. It seemed like she was teasing her more than insulting.

Tashigi's eyes widened as she looked behind, recognizing the voice. Her face lit up as she smiled brightly.

"Alexa-san!" she called cheerfully, making Alexa sweatdrop.

"Um…"

"Alexa-san it's been so long!" she said, trying to hug Alexa, though the latter stepped back as if expecting it to happen.

"Don't!" Alexa warned, with her arms in front of her to prevent Tashigi from hugging her, making Tashigi stop and adjust her glasses.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot," she apologized, still smiling brightly. "How's your job as a Bounty Hunter?"

Alexa shrugged. back to her composed self. "Same as always."

"Hey save the catching up for later," Smoker called. "Follow me to the Execution Place."

* * *

Smoker, Tashigi and Alexa arrived to the base in front of the Execution Place. Some Marines were already there ready to shoot as Smoker had ordered.

"How is the situation?" Smoker asked as soon as he got there.

"Everyone is forced to stay here. There are 3 wanted pirates," one of the Marines explained.

"Alvida, the Silver Bludgeon. Buggy, the Clown. And Luffy," the other explained.

"Huh? Luffy? I've never heard of him," Smoker commented.

"We just received the report few days ago."

"Oh I've seen a wanted poster of some Luffy guy just yesterday," Alexa remembered. "A boy with a straw hat, right? His price is 30 million beli," she added, taking the binoculars Tashigi was holding to look at the Execution Place.

"30 million! This can be a tough job!" Tashigi commented.

"I don't know about that… he's the one about to be killed," Alexa pointed out, as she saw the same boy with straw hat she had seen in the poster in an execution stake.

"My nose is itchy, but I can't touch it," whined Luffy, pointing at his nose.

* * *

_**(To be continued ~ hope you like it so far)**_


	3. EXTRA

DeviantArt

Not really a chapter but bare with me guys.

I've decided to put up pictures of my OC and FanFic on my account on DeviantArt, which is as follows -

~ glintyglint . deviantart. com ~

(because I'm totally not advertising or anything…)

I'll probably start providing links to pictures I make on each chapter so you guys can check it out.

The pictures for this FanFic are in the "FanFiction - Silver Demon" folder of my gallery ~


	4. Chapter 3 - One That Laughs at Death

"I am sorry. Please let me go."

The boy with the straw hat didn't look sorry at all, but yes bored to be there. He was about to be executed by Buggy the clown but didn't seem to be bothered by it. This only served to infuriate Buggy even more.

"WHO'LL LET YOU GO!?" he snapped.

"Whoever dares to go against us will end up like this!" Cabaji mused, looking up at the execution place.

"The guy, who I have estimated with a high value, will end his life here?" Alvida sighed, though she seemed amused.

Buggy turned to the crowd that had gathered around the execution place. "Do you have any last words? There are many people looking at you now," he asked.

Luffy remained silent, pouting.

"Never mind! Even though you have some, no one will care about that!" Buggy stated, unable to conceal his happiness over finally being able to get rid of that annoying boy.

At that moment, Luffy seemed to make up his mind as to what he wanted to say and took a deep breath, with a fierce look on his face.

"I AM THE PERSON WHO WILL BECOME THE GREATEST PIRATE!" he bellowed, to the astonishment of the crowd.

"What?" "The greatest pirate?" "That's why he came here?" "He really aimed high!"

People in the crowd were divided between shock and praise for the young pirate. Back at where the marines were, though, one person didn't seem impressed.

Alexa looked at Luffy with narrowed eyes, her gaze cold as ice. "Humph," she grunted, looking at the straw hat disdainfully. _"__What a stupid dream… there's nothing great about being a pirate…" _she thought.

Buggy didn't seem impressed either, seeing as how he was just about to slice off Luffy's head. "That's all you wanted to say, right? Rubber man…" he grinned madly, swinging his sword back, being suddenly interrupted by a shout coming from the crowd.

"STOP THAT!"

Amongst the citizens, two men could be seen running towards the execution place, ready to fight off Buggy's men to save Luffy. One wore a black suit and the other had three swords. They were part of Luffy's crew. Buggy looked at them with slight surprise.

"Sanji, Zoro!" Luffy called happily.

"Finally, you've come, Zoro, but you are too late!" Buggy declared, recovering from the surprise, still with his sword at the ready.

"What happened?" Smoker grunted, looking at the two men who had just arrived.

"It' Zoro Roronoa, sir!" informed a marine officer.

Alexa looked at the officer with slight interest. She had heard of Zoro as being one of the best bounty hunters out there, just like her. If he was there, he probably wanted to take down those pirates for the reward.

"Zoro Roronoa is in this town?" Tashigi asked.

"What is a pirate hunter doing here?" Smoker wanted to know.

Another marine officer looked at him nervously. "Err… sir! We have received a report that he is in the same group as that boy!"

Alexa's eyes snapped open. "WHAT?" she shouted, looking back at the two men running towards the execution place angrily. "A pirate hunter like him became a pirate? How could…!"

Standing next to Alexa, who looked at the two men with pure rage in her eyes as if they were her sworn enemies, Tashigi took the binoculars and looked in the same direction as her, her eyes widening in shock as she recognized the man with three swords: Zoro Roronoa.

"That man!" she gasped.

All hell broke loose in the execution place. As soon as Zoro and Sanji got near it, the pirates led by Buggy and Alvida charged at them, though they were easily fought back by the two members of the Straw Hat crew. It seemed as they were too late, though, since Buggy had his sword at the ready to kill Luffy.

"HAHAHAHA! All of you be prepared and watch! Because this is the end of your captain's life!" he laughed, while Luffy opened his mouth in surprise.

Smoker watched the scene unfold and raised his hand to his marine officers. "Tell everyone to be prepared!" he ordered.

Realizing that his friends probably wouldn't make it in time to save him, Luffy called the names of each of his crew mates. Then he smiled cheerfully, as Bully lowered his sword to behead him.

"Sorry! But I don't think I will survive this time," he said, laughing.

The crowd gasped at these words, in utter shock over the boy's cheerfulness while facing his death. Never had they seen someone look so calm while awaiting their execution… not since _him__**.**_

"_He's laughing!"_ Smoker thought, just as shocked as the people in the crowd.

But, just as the sword was about to connect with Luffy's neck, a powerful lightning stroke the sword, destroying the execution site and knocking out Buggy with its electric current. A strong light made everyone around the execution place shield their eyes for a second, before a single straw hat hovered in front of them and dropped on the floor.

The boy who was ready to face his death with a grin picked the hat up and placed it on his head, with the very same grin he had seconds ago.

"Lucky! I am safe now!" he laughed.

"Hey! Do you believe in God?" Sanji asked carelessly, turning to Zoro as if they had just witnessed the most normal event ever.

"Don't say something stupid," Zoro sighed. "Let's get out of this town before those marines come."

"That was close!" Luffy said cheerfully.

The three didn't have much time to muse about their captain's abnormal luck though, since the marines were already heading towards them, forcing them to run for their lives in the opposite direction.

Smoker looked at them, still not believing what he had seen. Alexa was next to him, with the same shocked expression as he before.

"Why was he laughing? Did he know that he would survive?" she asked him, unable to take her eyes out of the fleeing pirates.

"No. That's impossible," Smoker replied. "He realized that he would end his life here… He admitted the truth that he would die and laughed."

Smoker had said it normally, but it was clear he was as surprised as Alexa.

* * *

_**(To be continued ~ hope you like it so far)**_


End file.
